Albeart Fitzroy
Albeart "Fitz" Fitzroy is the son of the White Bear King Valemon, from the Norwegian folktale East of the Sun and West of the Moon. Raised by his single mother in a snowy Canadian sea town, and unaware of his destiny until very recently, Fitz is a stereotypical fun-loving teenager with an undying enthusiasm for music, people, and life itself. Fitz doubts the importance of following the script, as he's grown up without the concept of 'destiny' imposed on him. As such he's a Rebel, and would rather everyone followed a path that felt right to them; not just the direction a compass pointed out for them. Character Personality Fitz is, put simply, nice. He's sociable and emphatic, and looks after the well-being of his friends; if you've been having a bad day, you can count on Fitz to show up with a hanky and a shoulder to lean on. He's been known to compliment and high-five strangers in the hallway, offer food to people in the Castleteria, and cheer for people who use the recycling bins when he passes them by. With his mother pushing him, Fitz is academically advanced, and has skipped a grade. He's a full year younger than his classmates at Ever After High, holding the fourth-highest GPA in class. However, he has little passion for studies, and claims he's only smart "B''ecause I just do the stupid homework!" Fitz's real love is crafts. Whether it's knitting, baking, making a birdhouse, there's not a creative art Fitz won't try at least once. He's eager to learn, and a hard worker - if you have an artsy skill to teach, you'd be sure to find an attentive student in Fitz. While he seems perpetually positive, Fitz has a tendency to keep quiet about his own problems, and internalise his own negativity. He doesn't like people worrying about him, and tries to fix all his problems on his own. It's hard to notice but it's there in his body language: the slope of his shoulders, the sound of his voice, or even a twitch of his hand. History Fitz grew up in ''Thule, a province of Canada somewhere between Nova Scotia and Newfoundland. Raised exclusively by a single mother, Fitz lived a relatively normal, magic-free life. Regular school, regular hobbies (he's great at video games!), and a regular family - or so he thought. Fitz wasn't aware of his destiny until he was old enough to attend Ever After High. A chance meeting with the trolls that cursed his father made Fitz realise his missing father Valemon is still out there, unable to finish his story without his mother to love him. Fitz reached out to his father, who arranged for Fitz to transfer to EAH. Valemon expects him to learn the skills of Royalty at EAH, and follow in his footsteps and be a gracious, regal Polar Bear King - a prospect Fitz isn't very keen on. Despite being robust enough to qualify for Bookball (he can't get along with Daring Charming), and Ice Hockey (he's a terrible ice skater)... he's actually member of Faybelle Thorn's cheerhexing squad. Fairytale East of the Sun and West of the Moon is a Beauty and the Beast variant, but has more in common with another folktale, White Bear King Valemon. How does Fitz come into this? Fitz is the son of the Polar Bear and his wife. His parents are divorced, and legally share custody - but the Bear King, Valemon, has been largely absent and aloof throughout most of his life. He received his father's bearskin when he was old enough for high school, and it has since bonded to him. In the event that the bearskin is destroyed, a new one will painfully grow from his body in its place. Relationships Mother Fitz's mum, Phoebe Fitzroy, is the current Geografairy teacher at EAH. She raised him single-handedly back in Canada, and he's closer to her than he is to his father. As she conceived him at a really young age, Fitz raised her just as much as she raised him. He looks out for her and loves her dearly, and even tolerates Geografairy class when she calls on him: "Oh, Doodlebug, take the hall pass, I need transparencies from the office," "Chubby-cubby, can you explain to the rest of class why the needle points north?" Father King Valemon lives in the far north of the world, and Fitz remembered very little of him before his parent's divorce. Valemon has a tendency to drag him to state meetings with other Norwegian kings, which fundamentally bores Fitz. He disagrees with his father's attempts to mould him into the perfect King-to-be, but understands his father has a tendency to disguise affection and bottle his emotions. He knows his dad loves him, even if he won't admit it, and so he really doesn't complain. Others Gunnhilde Rasmussen 'is Fitz's close friend both in and out of school, being one he remembers from diplomatic meetings that his father took him on. The daughter of a viking Jarl in a neighboring kingdom, she's a lot more prone to violence than pacifist Fitz, but also more willing to step in and solve problems that Fitz's afraid to deal with. They compliment each other well, and he looks up to her for her determination and valour - properties his father thinks he lacks. 'Bruno Igel '- Fitz's roommate and best friend. Fitz and Bruno are both half-human-animal hybrids, with gentle souls and a move for accoustic folk music. Fitz has taken it upon himself to protect Bruno from bullies, and aggressively shove Bruno's eco-friendly campaign leaflets at people. [[Noël Winter|'Noel Winter]]'s ancestral land, in Spitsbergen, shares a border with King Valemon's on Svalbard. Fitz's father has taken him to several long, agonising clan meetings - all of which are notably dismal and boring. His passing acquaintance with Noel stems from their shared political history, but he doesn't understand her obsession with following her destiny. "Bear-Fitz" "Bearfitz" is the nickname given to Fitz's animal form, though he retains his human mind and personality as a bear. He's usually found in this form, sometimes preferring it to his human shape, and is said to be incredibly cuddly and plush. Though able to talk, his voice noticeably drops an octave as a bear, and he sometimes relies on grunting to get his message across. Being in complete control with his transformation, he's able to shift back into his human form at will (though during prolonged periods in bear form he runs the risk of being stuck that way) Appearance Fitz is a tall, brawny redhead, with a smile always on his face. His eyes are almond shaped, with noticeable sloping eyelids under thick chunky eyebrows. Headcanon Voice Greg Cipes, in his role as Caleb, has a youthful sort of mischevious raspyness that works perfectly for Fitz. (See here for more.) Outfits Fitz actually wears modern clothes, but supplements his wardrobe with more expensive formalwear that his father brings him. He always carries his bearskin with him. His clothes usually have gold accents in the shape of celestial objects (Sun, Moon, stars, etc.) or gold chains. Trivia * Fitz is Metis from his mother's side. * He's been shot and tagged in his bear form by arctic researchers before. He's due to get the chip removed from under his skin next summer vacation. * The name 'Albeart' comes from 'Albert' (meaning 'White') and 'Bear'. He prefers his nickname, to a point where calling him 'Albeart' has become uncomfortably formal. * His cheer captain, 'Faybelle Thorn '''both appreciates and despises his upbeat, positive attitude. She once drunkenly held his head and stroked his hair mumbling: "Fitz, you're too good for this world. Too cinnamon roll. Too pure. ''I hate it so much." * Fitz attends Shapeshifters Anonymous with Bruno Igel, Aadi Johar and other cursed princes. * Fitz used to be much scrawnier until spending an entire summer in bearshape with his father up in Norway. Everyone was quite impressed. ("It's like in Captain America when he comes out of the cylinder and he's suddenly...? Sexy? Y'know?") * He does use "Eh" at the end of his sentences. Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon Category:Animal parent Category:Wanlingnic OC Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males